


Home Alone

by BCDraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Movies, Christmas fic, Confused Loki, F/M, Library Love, Loki clones make some mischief, Loki in love, Loki is confused, Matchmaker!Steve, Protective Loki, Secret Past, Slow Burn, Steve is sympathetic, different take on loki, inexperienced loki, sarcasm abounds, sarcastic reader, well more like medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: Loki is allowed to stay on earth on one condition: he has to stay on Avengers property.Good thing you’re home is a secret sanctuary on the property.Sarcasm, reading, Christmas movies, misadventures, and love abound!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after a hiatus brought to you by NaNoWriMo, I’m back! 
> 
> I have NOT abandoned Stranger Things 3 - I’ll be working on both fics at the same time. It’s just I saw Thor: Ragnarok and my love for Loki was reignited. Then I watched Home Alone with my family and the idea for this was born....you’ll see why ;)

“Well brother I don’t know what to tell you, this is the best I could do,” Thor boomed as he exited the living room of Stark Tower, “OW! WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME?!”

Steve couldn’t help but grin at Thor. Hearing the two of them banter back and for the past two months helped to soften his heart to Loki. Under all the glorious purpose and horns, Loki was a kid brother through and through. 

“Loki still bored,” Steve asked although he already knew the answer. 

“Out of his skull,” Thor answered while rubbing the back of his head, “which is starting to really hurt my own....”

Steve chuckled and then a light bulb went off in his head. 

“I may be able to help you there,” Steve said quickly as he jogged to the living room. 

Loki was pacing back and forth flipping a tablet every which way as if he was trying to get it to surrender its secrets. Steve couldn’t help but grin and remember when he was in the exact same position. 

“This century’s tech getting to you, Loki,” Steve asked empathetically. 

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the tablet. Spinning around to face Steve with an annoyed look he spat, “Yes, actually. It’s far inferior to what I’m used to...”

Steve shrugged and walked passed him to the couch. Silently he opened a drawer in a side table and pulled out some paper. He began writing something down, and at that moment he was thankful Tony put something so old school in his modern living room. Of course Tony did it to make fun of Steve, but as always Cap took it in stride. 

“What...no words of righteous wisdom or encouragement about the merits of a can do attitude,” Loki teased. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile wryly at his words. While they were words meant to cut, but Loki’s tone betrayed actual disappointment. He got up and walked over to Loki, and handed him a folded piece of paper. 

“How about this suggestion,” he said hardly hiding the amusement in his voice, “why don’t you take a walk in the woods. Should you find something.....interesting....this paper will help.”

Loki took the paper and arched his eyebrow waiting for Steve to elaborate. Steve just smiled widely and left the room. Loki stood there aghast at the strange exchange for a good 5 minutes before shrugging. 

“Well since I don’t have my oaf of a brother to throw things at....may as well see where this leads,” he said to himself. 

Meanwhile, Steve was walking to the elevator smiling smugly to himself. 

“Why do you look like your up to something? Boy Scouts aren’t usually up to something...what are you up to,” Tony asked when he ran into Steve in the hall. 

Steve shook his head, “Let’s just say things are about to get interesting...we may not see Loki for a few hours...days...maybe even months...”

Without further explanation he walked into the elevator. Tony was quick to turn and follow him. As the elevator doors were shutting Tony called out, “Wait...did you just release Loki? For funsies?! What the hell Capsicle I thought we melted the ice between us?! What did you do? Hey!”

Steve just kept smiling as the elevator doors shut. 

—-

Loki walked through the back doors of the Avengers compound. Security eyed him warily, but Loki pointed to his ankle and they relaxed. Tony put a nice hunk of jewelry on his ankle to ensure he didn’t leave the property. Even though the property was rather large, Loki had never considered exploring outside the compound. 

He hated to admit it, but Steve’s suggestion was a good one. Walking by himself in the solace of nature was bringing a peace in his spirit that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

A half an hour into his walk he was about to turn back, until he heard a voice singing. His curiosity piqued, he jogged a bit further into the woods. There was a building, it was too big to be a cottage. He looked around curiously until he came across the front door - which was the only modern looking thing on the quaint place. It was thick and metal and had a keypad. Across the door it said: “Private Library: Don’t have the code? Go away!”

Loki’s shoulders drooped. He loved the library. He would spend days their in Asgard, and he missed it. While a Midgardian library couldn’t possibly compare, it would be nice to go in. He thought about trying to magic his way in when he remembered Steve’s words:

“If you find something interesting,” Loki said to himself, “use the paper.”

Loki unfolded the paper and written on it was: 111986. 

He punched in the code and the door opened for him. When he stepped inside the door shut behind him quietly. As if on cue, the song changed. A melancholy melody was playing and Loki closed his eyes and let it envelope him. Something about the Music spoke to him. Then the voice he had heard started singing again. 

“You look at me and see the girl  
Who lives inside the golden world  
But don't believe  
That's all there is to see  
You'll never know the real me

 

She smiles through a thousand tears  
And harbors adolescent fears  
She dreams of all  
That she can never be  
She wades in insecurity  
And hides herself inside of me

 

Don't say, "She takes it all for granted"  
I'm well aware of all I have  
Don't think that I am disenchanted  
Please understand

 

It seems as though I've always been  
Somebody outside looking in  
Well, here I am for all of them to bleed  
But they can't take my heart from me  
And they can't bring me to my knees  
They'll never know the real me.”

The lyrics spoke to him. He was so enchanted that he didn’t realize he had moved from the front of the building to where the Music was coming from until the singing stopped. 

“Loki, god of mischief, to what do I owe the pleasure,” The singer asked without turning around from the piano. 

Loki was too stunned and confused to say anything. She turned to face him and said, “Too bored at the compound? Too crowded? I understand. You’re free to stay as long as you like. There’s a ton of books from all genres, comfy things to sit and lay on, and if you get hungry just let me know.”

You stood up and bowed slightly. Loki took in the sight of you and his jaw slacked. You weren’t dressed in anything particularly stunning: just a comfy pair of black leggings and a hunter green tunic. He thought you were going to speak again, but instead you turned and left the room. 

Feeling slighted, he walked after you. 

“Who are you? What is this place? Does Mr. Stark know about this,” he asked as he drew out Tony’s name sarcastically. 

“Yes of course he does, who do you think commissioned the build,” you laugh. 

He’s taken aback by your sarcasm, but before he can say anything you continue. 

“I’m a childhood friend of Tony’s. He built this place for me. In exchange, anyone that gets sent my way I help them. Whether it’s giving them peace and quiet, hospitality, recommending books, or G rated-platonic companionship. Seeing as your Prince Loki of Asgard....and I’m not in a kneeling mood,” you added with extra sarcasm, “I’m assuming you’re here for peace and quiet. So I’ll leave you to it...just let me know if you need me.”

Loki stood still for quite some time. He’d never had anyone talk to him like that: kind yet sarcastic. Eventually, he moved on to explore the library. His mind was so fixed on you that he couldn’t pick anything out to read. He growled in frustration. 

“Can’t decide? I know that problem well,” you said as you came up silently behind him. 

Loki jumped a mile high and shouted. 

You giggled as he turned and looked at you unamused. 

“You move like a ghost,” he commented lamely. 

Your face fell and you said quietly, “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Loki watched your face as a thousand emotions played across it. Once again before he could speak you cut him off. 

“I have a feeling you’ll love The Bard as much as me...try this one first: it has greed, plotting, murder most foul...oh and kingdom snatching,” you winked and handed him a copy of Macbeth. 

He looked down at the book for just a moment and when he looked back up you were gone. Taking a deep breath he searched around for a place to sit. Amongst a stack of books there was a comfy looking chaise. He lounged in it and as he opened the book he muttered, “I doubt this will hold a candle to anything in Asgard’s library.”

Hours passed, Loki had no idea. It wasn’t until the smell of food cooking made his stomach growl that he looked up from the book. He was almost done, but the food smelled so good. Stubbornly, he forced his face back down to the book. 

“Here you go, I hope you like pasta,” you said as you held a plate out for him, “Just so you know I’m not poisoning you - I’m eating the same thing. It’s Greek Spaghetti with a side of baked chicken.”

He took the plate and thankfully found his voice when you started to walk away. 

“Where are you eating?”

“In my eat in kitchen of course,” you called back, “I figured gods don’t dine with mortals. I’ll collect your dishes later.”

Loki tried to go back to the book, but he kept looking to where you had been and the plate. He sighed, resigned and got up. Carrying his plate he searched for you and this eat in kitchen. When he found you, you were humming happily to yourself and dishing up a second piece. Without a word he sat down across from you and began eating. 

You were about to say something sarcastic until you heard him moan at the first bite. You gulp and quickly recover your confidence, “I know right?! It’s my favorite! So to what do I owe this pleasure of your company, O great god Loki.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said,  
“Could you hand me a napkin please? I need to wipe off all the sarcasm that spewed from your mouth.”

You burst into laughter and he smiled with pride. Usually no one found him particularly funny, even though he knows he’s hilarious. It was nice to be appreciated. 

You wiped some tears from your eyes and started to eat again. 

“If you’re sticking around, get used to it. I’m 90% sarcasm,” you said with a grin. 

“What’s the other 10%?”

“Baked goods,” you said seriously. 

He laughed and said, “If your baking is as good as your cooking, it’s more than 10%.”

“Thank you,” you smiled brightly and then asked, “so....are you staying?”

“Do you want me to,” he asked too quickly. 

You blushed but your words came out confident, “Would you respect me in the morning?”

Loki arched an eyebrow and looked so confused you couldn’t help but giggle. 

Waving your hand dismissively you said, “Nevermind...Midgardian thing. You can stay as long as you like. I’m sure things are awkward over there with -“

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Loki said abruptly. 

“Fair enough,” you said quietly as you put your head down. 

Loki immediately decided that he didn’t like you in a submissive state. While he thought that odd he couldn’t resist the urge to hear more about you. 

“So you and Tony...concubine? Hidden in the woods away from Pepper’s prying eyes,” he teased, praying he was wrong. 

You choked on your drink, “Dear God no! I was....in a situation. Tony’s been like the old brother I never had since before I can remember. He built this place for me so I could live in peace.”

“And alone,” Loki pointed out. 

You shrug, “Not always...and eventually one gets used to living alone.”

“Well, I hope I won’t be too much of a nuisance being here then, because I don’t see myself going back there for quite some time,” he said before digging in to his meal. 

You couldn’t fight the smile on your face. Something told you that a beautiful friendship was forming, and you knew it would annoy the shit out of your oldest friend. 

——

Steve was training when Tony burst in wearing his suit. 

“Oh shit,” Steve breathed out before running. 

“YOU SENT LOKI TO Y/N?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND,” Tony’s voice angrily boomed through the building. 

“What flowers do you want at your funeral,” Pepper asked casually as Steve ran past her in the hallway. 

“I’ve always been partial to daisies,” he called back. 

“Red, white, and blue daisies - got it,” Pepper typed down on her tablet before flattening herself against the wall to let Tony through.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with Loki...nothing could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song “you’re” singing is “Looking In” by Mariah Carey (aka my anthem in middle school).  
> The next chapter is what inspired me to write the fic, so I do hope you’re enjoying this and keep reading!

Tony stood dressed in his best suit in front of the open grave. 

“What can I say about Cap,” he started as he looked at his fellow avengers, “he was old fashioned, covered insecurities, and got in my damn way.”

Thor sniffled loudly and everyone turned to looked at him. He tried to cover up his emotions by pretending to sniff the red, white, and blue daisies in his hands. No one bought it. 

“Well, the old timers dead...throw in the flowers and pile on the dirt,” Tony said unceremoniously as he put his sunglasses on. 

“That was my favorite hat,” Steve said bitterly. 

“Well if you had let me shoot you instead of going all incognito thinking you could hide from me, maybe you’d still have Cap,” Tony said with no remorse. 

“Natasha gave me that hat,” Steve mourned. 

“Shouldn’t play matchmaker with someone who’s practically my baby sister,” Tony said plainly. 

“It said World War II Veteran on it,” he went on. 

“You’ve no one to blame but yourself,” Tony hmmphed. 

“I got one for Bucky for when he comes out of cryo,” he whined, “so we could match...”

“I’ll order you another one,” Pepper whispered. 

“You most certainly will not,” Tony said sternly before walking away. 

—-

“I appreciate you checking in, but I promise there’s no need,” you insisted. 

“The only reason I haven’t burst down your door is because -“

“I won’t let him, Hi y/n,” Pepper said cheerfully as she came on screen. 

“Hi Pepper,” you said back just as cheerfully, “thank you for reigning him in.”

“No problem,” she said before smiling smugly, “so on a scale from 1-10?”

You blushed and hung your head. Sighing, knowing she wouldn’t let you get away without answering, you looked up and said, “20....easily.”

Pepper’s eyes grew wide causing you to turn a deeper shade of red. 

“What’s this now,” Tony asked confused. 

“Girl talk,” you said coolly, “we don’t have to talk in code if you don’t want to...what would you like to know first? Cookie recipes? Shopping preferences? Perhaps....period trauma?”

“Oh God stop,” Tony cringed shaking his head. Once he was composed he asked, “Are you finally coming to the compound for Thanksgiving next week?”

You gulped and shrugged - your usual reaction. 

“Don’t pester her now,” Pepper said, “maybe if you back off this year she’ll come.”

“Since when is backing off my style,” he asked. 

“It’s not...that’s the point,” Pepper said with a big grin on her face before turning to you and saying, “have a good day love bug...I’ll check in later.”

You sighed when the video call ended. 

“So what’s 20 code for?”

You practically jumped out of your skin at the sound of Loki’s voice. He chuckled, “You’re not the only stealthy one around here.”

“Clearly,” You deadpanned. 

“So what’s 20,” he repeated. 

“Ask me anything else,” you said hastily. 

At first Loki thought of all the questions he could ask you. Then he saw how nervous you looked and couldn’t go through with it. Eventually he asked, “What’s Thanksgiving?”

You smiled softly at him and explained, “It’s a day where family and friends get together and eat a lot of food and share what they’re thankful for...my mom-mom made the best stuffing in the whole wide world...I miss it.”

“Stuffing?”

“Oh sweetness...we need to fix that,” you said sympathetically. 

He cursed himself mentally because he could feel himself heating up from your term of endearment. 

“I don’t need fixing,” he spat in embarrassment. 

“Sweetness,” You drawled as if knowing the effect it had on him, “we all need fixing. Not on person - or god - is perfect...trust me.”

He shifted a bit, feeling foolish under your wise gaze. It was as if he was a child again and Frigga had talked him out of one of his jealous tantrums. 

“Why don’t you go to this, Thanksgiving,” he asked after moments of silence. 

Now you shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. 

“Did I say something wrong, mai dróttning,” he asked sweetly. 

The language he spoke sent a shiver down your spine. He smiled in triumph at your reaction. You sighed and decided to tell him the truth. 

“You know how I live here alone?”

“Yes...”

“I’ve lived here alone for about 8 years now...I’ve met the whole team - yes, even Thor’s been here, but -“

“Only to check out the curiosity rather than to check out a book,” Loki assumed. 

You chuckled and nodded, “Yes, I assume you hadn’t been told about me yet because -“

“Mr. Stark still doesn’t trust me.”

“Not even if you were Jesus,” you said emphatically, “Well...while I’m familiar with everyone....I just....I’ve never been with everyone altogether. Once Upon a time I may have been social awkward, but I could get along in the crowd and now...”

“It makes you nervous,” he finished. 

“I’ve developed more than a touch of agoraphobia,” you admitted ashamedly. 

“Well, maybe if we go together,” he said as nonchalantly as possible, “it won’t be as difficult for you.”

“Together?”

He sputtered, “Well If this is as big a deal as you say it is...that oaf will make me go for sure. So I figured that -“

“It would be easier for you if I was there,” you asked sarcastically; for what good could you do the god. 

That was exactly what Loki was feeling, but your tone had hurt him. He knew he was attracted to you, if only because you were different from anyone he had met. Clearly, he was an annoyance to you after all - so maybe you weren’t so different. 

He turned on his heel and said lowly with all the venom he could muster, “I need no one.”

—-

The next few days were weird. You were surprised that Loki stayed, but he barely said anything to you - other than thanking you for every meal. You couldn’t understand just what you said that ticked him off. The sound of your phone pinging out of control shook you out of your thoughts. 

Witchy Woman: Are crazy?!

Tony’s Kryptonite: You seriously are telling us that you have “no idea” why he’s being pouty?

Runninoff: I thought you were the smart one out of us...

You: Clearly I lost that title so...a little help would be nice!! 

Witchy Woman: Loki

Tony’s Kryptonite: MOST DEFINITELY  
wants 

Runninoff: you. 

You froze and held your breath. You didn’t relax until Wanda texted back. 

Witchy Woman: ...to be with him for Thanksgiving. (Geez Nat don’t freak her out)

Runninoff: I’m not freaking her out...on purpose just...helping ;)

Tony’s Kryptonite: Y/N, love bug, I know you’re sarcastic because...what is that phrase you always say?

You: Laughing to hide real pain. 

Tony’s Kryptonite: Yea. That. Well, I think he was actually trying to make a genuine connection and your sarcasm at that moment pushed him away. 

Runninoff: I’ve got some catsuits and lingerie that could pull him back ;)

You: ... ... ...

Witchy Woman: Look what you did now, Nat! You broke her!

Tony’s Kryptonite: Love bug, just be you. 

You put your phone down and almost instantly an idea popped into your head. 

—-

“My name is Loki, and I do not know how to take sarcasm,” you proclaimed in your best Loki voice. 

“What the...”

You marched around the library wearing Loki’s cape and horns - which Tony had asked you to store for him. 

“Kneel before my tantrum, lest I have another one,” you mocked, “I say I need no one but I don’t offer to cook and eat up all the leftovers!”

Loki couldn’t muster up any offense. He was practically choking on his laughter. Then he remembered how his brother and Tony had mocked him while he was at the compound. His face fell a bit and he deadpanned, “You forgot about being burdened with glorious purpose...”

“Oh no,” you said in your regular voice as you rushed over to him, “I was only teasing so we could talk again. I used laughter to hide real pain, I don’t mean you any harm. I’ve seen the footage...when you said that...you looked like someone tortured...”

Loki had to resist the urge to rush over and kiss you senseless. He gulped and restrained himself. 

“I had been...I’m not ready to talk about that yet,” he said quietly, grateful that he had misjudged you. 

“Are you ready to talk to me though...about anything or nothing,” you asked. 

He smiled and nodded, “Can you make this stuffing for me?”

You sighed and closed your eyes tight. “The only way I could make it with any justice whatsoever is if I did the turkey top..so you know what that means?”

Loki shook his head confused. 

You opened your eyes and smile terrified, “We’re going to Thanksgiving...”

—-

Tony was overjoyed at your video chat announcement. Not only would you be coming to dinner but you would be making the turkey and stuffing. He hasn’t had your mom-mom’s stuffing in decades. He was so excited he sent over new outfits for you and - much to your surprise - Loki. 

Early Thanksgiving morning, you found yourself staring in the mirror utterly terrified. You had been given a maroon sweater dress, black leggings, and hunter green suede knee high boots. It was seriously crossing your mind to cancel. 

“You ready to get this over with, mai dróttning,” Loki called out. 

Things had gotten better between you two the past 3 days. You spent most times in silence reading together. Over dinner is when you were both most animated, sharing what you’d read. He started doing the dishes for you, which you found endlessly amusing. You explained the upcoming Christmas season, and - to your delighted surprise - he seemed excited to help you decorate for it. 

You took a breath and repeated what he had told you last night, “Focus on something to look forward to....”

You were looking forward to coming back home with Loki. While you knew he wouldn’t stay forever, he would at least stay for a little while longer. 

“Mai dróttning?”

You turned around and your breath hitched. Loki was in an all black suit and looked positively stunning. He had the crook of his arm extended and your body instantly responded. 

—-

Tony broke a glass in his hand at the sight of you and Loki walking in arm and arm. Pepper rolled her eyes and took him to the bathroom to patch up...and to give him a lecture. 

Everyone else rushed to you at once and Loki squeezes your arm. He leaned down and whispered, “Your safe. If it gets too much, we’ll go home.”

You relaxed at his words and as everyone hugged you you relaxed even more. These people loved you, they weren’t going to change in a group setting. You shot Loki a grateful smile and went to the kitchen. 

Loki sighed and walked over to Steve. He clapped a hand on his back and said low enough for him to hear, “Y/N says that today is a day when we share what we are thankful for...well I’m thankful you sent me to her...but if you tell anyone you’ll wake up as Stephanie rather than Steve.”

Steve went from smiling to looking horrified. Loki grinned evilly and walked away. 

—-

Once dinner was set on the table you were horrified to learn that you weren’t sat next to Loki. Whenever you felt overwhelmed and ready to run you had looked at him and thought about going home and showing him Miracle on 34th Street. 

Knowing this was Tony’s doing, you shot him an unamused look. Before you could say something cutting Pepper gasped. 

“Loki, I do believe our place cards got mixed up,” she lied over dramatically, “because I know there’s no way my own fiancé wouldn’t want me to sit next to him...within his grasp I mean presence.”

Tony couldn’t argue that...publicly. Loki smiles triumphantly and switched places. Everyone raved over your turkey and stuffing. 

Tony clapped and said, “Time for everyone to share what they’re thankful for - I’ll start: I’m thankful that Y/N makes stuffing like her mom-mom....childhood reclaimed!”

You blushed and nodded in thanks. 

Pepper continued, “I’m thankful my love bug finally joined us this year!”

“I’m thankful that I’m not doing the dishes,” Nat said honestly. 

“I’m thankful for dishwashers,” Clint groaned. 

“I’m thankful for our weird family,” Wanda laughed. 

“I’m thankful to walk again,” Rhodey said somberly. 

“Midgardian feasts, not as big as Asgard but with new and wonderful food,” Thor boomed. 

“I’m thankful for leftovers,” Sam said looking at all that was, miraculously, left. 

“I’m thankful for Wanda,” Vision said unashamedly causing her to blush. 

“I’m thankful for the serotonin in turkey...it’s almost time for that glorious after-Thanksgiving coma,” Bruce said while patting his stomach. 

“I’m thankful for my new hat,” Steve said proudly - and somewhat smugly - earning a glare from Tony. 

“I’m thankful for people who help change your perspective on life,” Loki said cryptically. 

“I’m thankful for having people in my life that help me to move forward,” you said looking directly at Loki. 

Everyone was silent. Even if you didn’t look at Loki, they knew you were only talking about him. While they asked you to come out a few times a year, they never had really tried to help you move forward what happened. Even Tony’s heart swelled with thankfulness for Loki, because he was able to do what no one else could. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

—-

“So do we start decorating now,” Loki asked as you walked arm and arm back home. 

“No that’s tomorrow,” you said as you fought back a yawn. 

“But I thought you said it was Christmas season right after Thanksgiving dinner,” he teased. 

“Yes, but decorating requires energy, and I ate too much stuffing for that,” you said honestly, “so we’re going to watch Miracle on 34th Street - first the black and white one then the remake. I must warn you, though, I cry during these movies.”

“Then why watch them?”

“It’s a good cry,” you insisted. 

—-

You looked over at Loki with tears on your eyes as Santa started speaking the foreign girl’s language. This was the part that always got you. 

Loki was no different, there were tears in his eyes too. 

He felt your eyes on him and couldn’t face you. He kept his eyes on the screen and said, “It’s rare to be understood...it’s nice when that happens.”

You nodded and not long after that you slumped on his shoulder fast asleep. Loki looked down and allowed himself to smile and stare down at you. He breathed deeply, he had never felt this whole before in his life. 

—-

Earlier, Tony was staring out the window watching you and Loki walk away. 

“Looks like it’s a good thing I sent him there, huh,” Steve asked smugly. 

“Watch it...or Cap Jr. will meet the same fate as Cap Sr.,” Tony warned. 

Steve ran away clutching his hat shouting, “No, not Cappy!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runninoff was my husband’s idea for a cute nickname because Nat’s always “running off” somewhere XD 
> 
> Mai dróttning is Norse for “My Queen”


	3. Boiling Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things explode between you and Tony in a bad way which leads to interesting situations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should preface this chapter with some kind of warning....

The next morning you found yourself on the couch with a blanket draped over yourself. You stretch and smile knowing it’s officially Christmastime. Without a thought for breakfast you dug out your decorations. You figured Loki wouldn’t mind if you started - as long as he got to do the tree, he seemed most intrigued by that idea. When you went to put lights in the windows when you noticed Loki curled up on once of the libraries chaises. 

You put down the box of lights and tiptoe to get the blanket you woke up with. When you came back you gently put the blanket across his body and smiled to yourself when you saw him relax into its warmth. Without thinking, you reached out a hand and lightly brushed some of the hair away that had fallen in his face. Your heart stopped when you saw him smile in his sleep when you did that. 

While you definitely could’ve watched him sleep longer, you didn’t want to be creepy. With lights back in hand you went to the first window. You were just short enough to where hanging the lights was a bit annoying, but you managed. You stood precariously with one foot on the window sill and another on a bookcase shelf. Everything was going fine...for all of two minutes...then a lot happened at once. 

You shouted as you felt yourself lose balance at the same time Loki appeared and caught you bridal style at the same time your door opened and Tony walked in. 

Loki and you hadn’t noticed Tony come in and were just staring at one another. 

“Thank you,” you breathed out. 

“Anytime, mai dróttning,” he whispered back. 

“What the actual,” Tony shouted, “I come here to check on you and here you are having a Rumbelle moment?? On my property?! I cannot have this!”

You blushed and jumped from Loki’s arms. As you faced your oldest friend with your hands on your hips you say, “This House is actually my property. I have the paperwork with your signature to prove it. This is my realm and I can have as many Rumbelle, Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Swanfire, Swan Queen -“

“Y/N, I get it...you’re a bigger Oncer than me, but how am I supposed to be okay with my proverbial little sister canoodling with Rumplestiltskin over there?!”

“How is it canoodling if he just saved me from falling?”

 

“And what do you call last night huh? First you lean on his shoulder and then he just happens to put his arm around you...then he stays there for hours after the movies over just holding you...sounds like oodles of canoodles to me!”

You feel your heart stutter in your chest, but you push it aside to bring to light more important matters. 

“Do you have cameras in this house?!”

“You wanted them installed!”

“For security not so you could spy on me!”

“Hey! This was the first...okay second....okay fourth time,” Tony stuttered as he looked off to the side trying to think, “I’ve done that. But it’s only when any of the guys have been over initially. Then when I saw how close you and Loki were at dinner I just wanted to check.”

“Check what,” you asked exasperated. 

Tony’s voice softened and he said, “You know what. Despite it all you have a big heart and I just can’t stand to see you being taken advantage of and-“

Your eyes sparkled with rage, and you shoved him. 

“Get. Out.”

“Y/N...”

“Get. Out. Tony,” you said shoving him to the door, “I know your heart’s in the right place underneath all the douche bag but for now get out!”

Tony left without another word, knowing he pushed you too far. You looked at the shut door for a moment before running around the house unplugging the cameras. 

“Y/N....”

“Well now that that’s done,” you said in a cheerful voice, “ready to decorate?”

—-

Tony stormed back into the compound. He refused to respond to anyone who spoke to him. When he wouldn’t respond to Pepper, she followed him. 

He stalked straight to Steve who was lounging in the living room sipping cocoa and reading a book in front of the fire. Tony continued his March and without skipping a beat he snatched the cap off his head, threw it in the fire, and stomped out of the room. 

“Cappy,” Steve said as he slid on his knees to the fire, “NO!!!”

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Ordering Cappy the Third now,” she reassured. 

—-

Loki fought the urge to ask questions, he just wanted to put a smile on your face. Now that everything was done and cleaned up he stood admiring the tree. You went into the kitchen to check on the soup you made. It needed to be just a little hotter so you took the spare time you had to rush to your room. 

Loki’s thoughts were interrupted when a tiny stack of books, no bigger than his palm, were dangled in front of him. The names on the book binding were: Macbeth, Something Wicked This Way Comes, Masque of the Red Death, and A Christmas Carol. They were the 1st books that you had recommended to him, and he had devoured eagerly. 

“What’s this?”

You smiled and walked around where he could see you, the tiny stack of books dangling off your index finger. 

“It’s an ornament I ordered. There’s this Etsy shop that makes them, and you can request which books you want on your ornament - up to 6! Then she even scales down the correct thickness of each book. I got it for you,” you paused, suddenly slightly embarrassed, “Merry Christmas, Loki!”

Loki didn’t say anything as he gingerly took the ornament from your hand. He held it in his hands and tried to find the right words to say; to tell you that this was by far the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. 

“What, too quaint for the Asgardian Prince,” you teased sarcastically to hide your nervousness. 

Without thinking he bowed slightly and picked up your hand. He placed a light kiss on your hand and asked, “May I hang this on the tree?”

You blush and try to recover your snarkiness, lest he find out how much that meant to you.

“Well I didn’t get it for you to hang off your nose...”

He laughed and put it on the tree, “So what Christmas movie tonight?”

You jumped up and clapped your hands, “Two movies tonight actually - and I have a strong feeling they’ll be your new favorites! Go ahead and get comfy on the couch, I’ll bring dinner out.”

You skipped to the kitchen and plated 2 bread bowls full of broccoli cheddar soup then placed them on a tray to bring out. 

“First up, Home Alone; then Home Alone 2: Lost in New York!”

Loki shrugged at your excitement, not knowing how else to react. You started the movie and could hardly keep your eyes off Loki. From the moment he saw Kevin get brushed off, he was glued to the screen. All the times he was pushed around and yelled at, there was something in his eyes you couldn’t quiet place. 

“Of course they left him,” he said bitterly when Kevin woke up alone. 

“That’s right Kevin! Live it up! This is your kingdom now! Destroy your oaf of a brother’s room more,” he cried in glee. 

“HA HA! YES,” he said standing up and pumping his fist when the would be robbers went through the house of hell. 

Tears flowed down your face as you saw Loki tear up when Kevin and his mom embraced. Tears quickly dissolved into laughter when the others complimented Kevin and he said, “That’s right! Maybe you’ll treasure him like the precious gem he is....oh wait....oh no....you said there was a second one?! Is it another kid?”

“No,” you giggled before imitating the parents from the movie, “THEY DID IT AGAIN!”

Loki’s eyes refused to leave the screen, “I must know what happens! Put it in!”

“That’s what she said,” you muttered as you changed discs. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” you said quickly before pressing play so he wouldn’t ask you to repeat yourself. 

When Buzz humiliated Kevin at the concert, Loki was shaking with anger. You thought for sure he was going to punch your tv. 

“DO NOT TELL ME THESE STUPID MORTALS BELIEVE THIS OAF’S CONVOLUTED LIES,” he shouted after Buzz’s “apology.”

“He’s a genius,” he breathed when Kevin reserved a room at The Plaza. 

“A ‘McCallister Family tradition,’” Loki spat, “Why are they not getting arrested for horrible parenting?!”

“How’s he going to outwit them now he’s not even home,” he asked worriedly when Kevin ran into the bandits. 

Once again he jumped up with glee and threw triumphant punches in the air when Kevin got the best of the bandits. 

This time when Kevin’s mom found him all the way through the kids getting the gifts from Mr. Duncan to Kevin going to see the bird lady Loki was silently sobbing. He chuckled through his tears when Kevin’s dad yelled about how much he spent on room service. 

“So...not really your cup of Asgardian mead after all I take it,” you asked sarcastically. 

Loki scoffed and sputtered, truly offended that you would suggest he didn’t like these movies. 

“These films are a masterpiece! Kevin...Kevin is like me just how I used to be - too smart for his own good, shoved to the side, never listened to, always forced to dim so that the real son could always shine,” he exploded, “while Frigga would’ve never left me behind, the mother here reminds me of her. Frigga would admonish me whenever I got out of hand, but she would always spend time with me and I know had I have been lost she, too, would’ve fought to find me.”

Loki was silent. His breathing was quick and his heart was pounding. Those movies had brought thoughts and feelings to the forefront that he’d fought to bury. He hadn’t even realized that you had put your hand over his during his outburst until now. You were rubbing your thumb reassure him. 

The two of you sat like that for several minutes before you spoke up in a quiet and sincere voice. 

“I’ll always fight to find you.”

Loki’s head snapped up. When he saw the sincere look in your eyes he flung forward, took out his hand from under yours and cupped you cheek, and kissed you soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there’s more! Stay tuned!


	4. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misadventures, mischief, and misunderstanding...oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PrincessProngslette for commenting/creating the #SaveCappy2017 I hope you don’t mind I put it to use!

“WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING ROASTED ON TWITTER,” Tony shouted, “Listen to this: 

From @PrincessProngslette: How dare you destroy innocent life! #IronmansABully #SaveCappy2017

From @Holx: This Tinman clearly needs to find his heart...picking on a veteran smh #SaveCappy2017

From @Elania: Not my Ironman #SaveCappy2017

From @Wolfa5: Fuck you, Tony Stank #SaveCappy2017

From @Rokushimo: When heroes become villains #SaveCappy2017

From @BCDraven: Sit down, Tony, you cold hearted mother fucker #SaveCappy2017 #foreverhamiltrash

It keeps going on,” Tony ranted, “I have enough for a solo segment of Jimmy Kimmel’s celebrity mean tweets!”

“But you love that segment,” Pepper pointed out. 

“Yea when it’s other celebrities!”

“Well scroll back up to @Rokushimo she had a video in her tweet,” Pepper suggested. 

Tony did so and pushed play. The video was part of a tweet Cap had made not even an hour ago. He was in a dark room holding the ashes of his hat and crying. 

“This is the 2nd hat in just as many days,” he sniffed, “and I’m sure this won’t be the last time... Cappy, my sweet sweet Cappy...”

The video ended and Tony’s blood boiled. As he left the room Pepper whipped out her tablet and went on Amazon. 

—-

You were sound asleep in bed. The smile hasn’t left your face since Loki’s lips met yours. He looked so flustered - he was just as shocked as you are by what he did. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously before wishing you goodnight and leaving the room. 

The kiss was all you could dream about. It had been a long time since you had been kissed, and even then none of them felt like that! Your dream started to go beyond reality the third time through though when Loki didn’t leave. Instead his hands, though hesitant at first started to roam. The kiss became more heated and you automatically started laying back on the couch. Just as his hands were about to finally touch you the places you wanted him to you were woke up by a hand on your mouth and his voice in your ear. 

“Wake up, darling,” he said in quiet excitement, “we’re going on adventure.”

You sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of your eyes. He sat patiently on the edge of your bed, fighting the urge to kiss you again. 

“What’s going on,” You asked through a yawn, “Are we taking the hobbits to Isengard?”

“Huh,” Loki asked before shaking his head, “no, we’re going to get lost in New York!”

Your eyes flew open, you were wide awake now. 

“Come again?”

Loki was brimming with excitement, his eyes lit up as he explained, “I couldn’t sleep after...I looked up online - thank you for teaching me and not telling the others by the way - to see if this Plaza Hotel is still just as magnificent and do you know what I found?”

“That it would take a normal person selling their first borns soul to stay the night there?”

“Sassy as usual,” he teased as he booped your nose without thinking, “They’re celebrating the 25th Anniversary of Home Alone 2! You can stay for 2 nights in the same kind of room - and you get an in room make your own sundae bar, t shirts, totes, a 4 hour limo tour with Kevin’s map of New York, a 90s inspired meal, and they have a walkthrough of 90s New York so you see things the way Kevin would have. Plus you get a photographer on your day out to take as many pictures as you want! Pack your bags!”

“Woah woah woah wait a minute,” you said as Loki tried to leave the room, “there’s a lot to process here. 1) you want to take an agoraphobic chick to New York City.  
B) you want to take New York City’s most wanted for trying to take it over with an alien horde to New York City.  
ChooChoo Train) you want us to go to New York City together when my proverbial older brother already wants you dead for suspected canoodling.”

“I think you may still be asleep, ma dróttning,” he said laughing at your listing order, “First of all, what better way to get over your fears? You mastered Thanksgiving with Earth’s Mightiest Annoyances! Secondly, I can use some glamor so no one will recognize me. Thirdly, you’re talking to the god of mischief...I’ve been known to have clones do my work for me. I can magic one for you and imbue a bit more so if anyone happens to visit they can react accordingly...it will be like a part of us will be here.”

“So...Ferris Beuller on crack?”

Loki looked confused but kept on in his silver tongued way, “Plus you and Tony just had your falling out. He’s bound to give you space. No one will probably stop by anyway.”

You thought for a minute. You were absolutely terrified, but one look at Loki’s face and you knew you were done. He looked like a kid on Christmas. 

You cringed and said, “Ooooookay.”

He jumped up and clapped his hands, “Get packed! This will be incredible!”

You laughed as he popped his head back in and said, “Not to worry - I’m the fun one!”

In moments you were dressed and packed. When you came out and saw Loki and yourself you were a bit unsettled. Then you saw glamored version of Loki. His hair was short and curly and reddish brown. He had scruff and was wearing a green dress shirt with black slacks. 

He was devastatingly handsome. 

“You two can hold things down while we’re gone, right,” you tentatively asked the clones. 

Clone Loki and Clone you looked at each other strangely, as if they were hiding some sort of secret. 

“Just think of it this way: I’m a part of you that you’re leaving here. Think of it as leaving all your anxiety here. Go out here brave and new,” clone you encouraged. 

“You ready to make our getaway,” the real Loki asked while offering you his arm. 

You glanced around nervously and then nodded and took his arm. 

Thanks to Loki’s magic, the clone now wore the locator ankle bracelet and he was able to get them off the property undetected. Pretty soon the two of you were on a train into the city watching the sun rise. 

——

“Mr. Stark, Loki’s ankle locator is picking up quite a lot of magic use,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed in. 

“Where. Is. He,” he asked through gritted teeth. 

“Still at Miss Y/L/N’s.”

Tony breathe a sigh of relief until Bruce casually said, “I wouldn’t worry about an escape, he’s probably just using it for bedroom purposes.”

Tony broke the vial that was in his hands and marched out of the lab. He was on his way to Steve’s room to punch him in the face until F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that someone was at the door. 

Tony wung the door open causing the visitor to jump. 

“Isn’t it a little early for FedEx,” Tony questioned, irritated that his mission was derailed. 

“I need to deliver this to Steve or Pepper,” he said indignantly, “I can’t let you get your hands on it - see, specific orders besides immediate delivery.”

Tony looked at the paper and realized what was in the package. He smiled at the guy and lunged for the package. With it in hand he slammed the door while the delivery guy screamed, “CAPPY I’M SO SORRY I FAILED YOU!”

Tony took a slight detour to the kitchen before resuming his march to Steve’s room. He didn’t bother knocking as he threw the door open and turned the lights on. 

Steve was so startled, it was only 15 minutes before his morning run alarm was to go off, that he fell out of bed. Clad in Only American flag boxer shorts he started singing, “My country ‘tis of thee. Sweet land of liberty. Of thee I sing. Land where my...wait this isn’t choir tryouts...”

Tony walked to stand in front of him and grinned evilly, “No, it’s definitely not. Didn’t peg you as a tenor either. That’s besides the point.”

Tony ripped open the package to reveal Cappy the Third. Steve looked so happy until he realized who was holding it. Tony then revealed the giant knife he took from the kitchen. 

“Video this why don’t you,” he said as he began shredding Cappy, “everyone thinks I’m the monster when you set up my baby sister with a real monster and she’s falling for said monster and HE WILL NOT BE MY BROTHER IN LAW DAMMIT!”

Tony breathed heavily for a few minutes before throwing the remains of Cappy at Steve. 

“Enjoy your run...I’m going to test out some new weaponry and pretend the targets are your face,” Tony said as he left the room. 

Steve sighed and looked up, “Y/N....I hope he really is making you happy. That would make this all worth it.”

——

You’re eyes glittered with excitement as you watched the world go by. It felt so wrong to be doing what you were doing - and with Loki no less - but it felt so thrilling at the same time. 

“Thank you,” Loki said suddenly. 

“For what?”

“Agreeing to one of my whims.”

“You’re the fun one, remember,” you teased as you nudged him with your shoulder. 

Loki smiled and the two of you began chattering excitedly about what awaited you. 

—-

The moment you arrived at the Plaza you were both in awe. It was exactly as it was in the movie - no grander!  
Loki checked in under the name Tom, and you wondered where he got the credit card from until you realized it was Tony’s emergency credit card he gave to you ages ago. 

“Is it bad I’m half tempted to give our Bell hop gum for a tip,” Loki whispered as you walked to the room. 

You giggled and the bell hop sighed and said, “You wouldn’t be the first...some people go out of there way to make sure they buy Fruit Stripe gum to give me too.”

You cringed, “I loved it as a kid, but the flavor....it was -“

“Great for two seconds then it tasted like nothing,” The bellhop finished. 

You both laughed and Loki’s eyes flashed with jealousy. He didn’t understand the reference and he didn’t like this random guy getting to laugh with you over it. He was about to say something nasty until the bellhop opened the room door. The suite was identical to the one in the movie - including the fact that there was only one bed. 

You gulped and he looked everywhere but the bed. 

“Whenever you two are ready for that ice cream sundae bar, just call the front desk, your itinerary is on the coffee table,” he winked and said, “enjoy Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston.”

You both blushed and sputtered as he shut the door. Loki whirled around to look at you and said, “He just assumed...I’m assuming...I didn’t say you were my wife...not that you wouldn’t make an incredible wife...I mean -“

You smiled and said, “It’s okay.”

Something about the way he adorably tripped over his words caused you to accept something: you liked Loki, and Loki liked you back. You remembered your clone saying to leave the anxiety behind. It was in that moment you decided to reclaim a bit of the woman you used to be, and to let Loki in. 

You skipped over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for this,” you said before skipping to the bedroom saying, “so what side of the bed do you prefer.”

Loki started choking on air. 

“Well...I’m waiting...”

He slowly walked into the room and gulped when he saw you laying on your side across the bed. You were doing your best to look like Princess Leia a la A New Hope when Luke found her in the cell. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but where’s all this confidence coming from...aren’t you afraid...”

He was looking at the ground and you figured what he was thinking. You got off the bed and made him meet your eyes. 

“I’m not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of being alone with you...and for now...I’m not afraid of the city. Thanks to you,” you smiled and stared into his eyes for a few moments, “now what’s up first?”

——

The first day was filled with events at the hotel. There was a whole set of rooms to go through where you experience New York through Kevin’s eyes. Then there was a 5 course upscaled 90s meal. After that the two of you defied fate and went swimming. Loki had a hard time keeping his hands and eyes off of you in the pool - whether he was dunking you or tickling you or “accidentally” grazing you. You found this hilarious considering you were only in a modest one piece. Loki decided to imitate Kevin and “practice” his cannonballs. When he came up you laughed and said in your most sultry voice, “Too bad your shorts stayed on - I would’ve liked to see that.”

You winked and turned away so he wouldn’t see how embarrassed you were saying that out loud. 

After the pool you both decided to watch movies. One thing Loki forgot to mention, is for your experience stay you were gifted a paint can full of every single Home Alone movie. Both you and Loki couldn’t get over the fact that you were in the Plaza, eating an ice cream sundae bar, and watching these movies at the same time. 

Once the bar was cleared away, and you both agreed the first two movies were the best, things became quiet. You were both suddenly aware that you were laying in the same bed together. After a while Loki made a move to leave and you lunged at him, kissing him as he had kissed you the night before. Only when you parted your eyes searched his and you said, “Stay. Please.”

Loki breathed out and said quietly, “Whatever you wish, ma dróttning.”

You laid your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you. It felt like two puzzle pieces were put together. Nothing else was said, as both of you drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. 

—-

When the alarm went off you both looked at each other with lazy, happy smiles plastered on your faces. 

“So today’s already our last day and night,” Loki pointed out causing his smile to falter. 

“Well, while I can’t bring the Plaza to the cottage - I can bring you into my bed,” you said smoothly before turning beet red and burying yourself under the covers screaming, “I AM SO SORRY! THAT CAME OUT WAY MORE SEXUAL THEN I MEANT IT TO AND I JUST-“

“It’s okay,” he chuckled as he peeled back the blankets, “I rather liked it...and I liked sleeping next to you...a lot...and actually I erm I -“

His speech was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“This is your reminder that your limo will be ready and waiting with a cheese pizza, your map, your tour, and your photographer in 15 minutes,” a voice came from behind the door. 

You shouted a thank you and jumped up to get ready. 

—-

The two of you spent the day exploring the city and taking goofy photos. You decided to have lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe in Times Square when the tour was over. 

“You know, my only regret is it technically won’t be you in the photos,” you admitted, “not that this form isn’t appealing...I mean...dammit I was kinda good at this once.”

“Good at what?”

You sighed. It was truth time. 

“When we get back to our room...I’ll tell you everything. For now, let’s enjoy the music and tell me what your favorite sights were,” you said. 

Loki bit back the urge to say that it was every time you smiled, and instead said it was Central Park...the place where you smiled the brightest. 

—-

Back at the room the two of you sat on the couch, facing each other. You were wringing your hands nervously. He put a hand on top of yours and said, “Nothing you say will change how I look at you. You saw through all my pretenses and sassed me speechless. You’re an amazing woman.”

You sighed and said, “No. I’m a coward and an idiot. You see, Tony is my oldest friend, my brother - idiot brother, but brother nonetheless. My grandparents were amazing and good friends with Tony’s parents. My birth parents...they were very abusive. They were - are - hooked on drugs. They would do things when they were high - hit me, mentally abuse me, verbally abuse me, leave me alone in the apartment for days on end as soon as I was tall enough to see over the kitchen counter. Then when they really needed a fix...they would...trade me....for drugs.”

Loki’s hand gripped you tighter while his other hand made a fist. He was shaking with rage at the thought of you being hurt in this way. 

“Tony found out what happened...I couldn’t hide it anymore from him - I was exhausted. They got me out and everything was fine until I was old enough to date. I wound up with a guy who was charming and perfect - too perfect. We were only dating a month when he strong armed me to move in with him. That’s when he revealed himself to be the abusive prick that he was. Long story short, Tony to the rescue again. He helped me escape, and when all was said and done I just didn’t trust myself with people. You’d think after how I was raised I’d be more suspicious and smart about it all, but I’m not. I may be sarcastic, but I’ve never been able to harden my heart and that scared me.”

Loki took a breath as understanding washed over him, “And me being a silver tongued devil...alone with you...he thinks my intentions are impure...that I’d take advantage of you.”

“Yes,” you nodded before quirking an eyebrow, “intentions?”

Loki cleared his throat and let the glamour fade so he was himself. 

“I’ve never been in love a day in my life. I thought it foolish. I’ve never met someone my equal,” he started off prideful then shook his head, “That’s not quite right. I’ve never met someone who actually cared about me outside of Frigga. You don’t care about what I’ve done and what my titles are or who my brother is - from the moment I met you you’ve put me in my place and accepted me as me. Ma dróttning, is Norse for ‘my queen,’ because I am undoubtedly in love with you. I want to have adventures with you. Stay up all hours reading together and discussing what we’ve read. I want to hold you close and watch films together. I loved taking all those ridiculous pictures together in the park, and my heart literally skipped a beat when you expressed your disappointment that my true nature wouldn’t be revealed in the photographs with you. I -“

You cut him off with a kiss that was short and sweet. 

“I’m in love with you too. I was sure it was obvious. I do have to be honest though,” you said nervously. 

“What is it,” he encouraged. 

“I’m not ready to be physical yet...beyond kissing and cuddling,” you admitted, “I mean I want you...badly. I just know I’m not ready for that. My experiences have been...unpleasant to say the least and I just need some time to ease into the physicality of it all. Are you okay with that?”

“As badly as I desire you, if I was able to spend the next millennia in that cottage with just the two of us,  
I would be happy.”

—-

The two of you slept in each other’s arms once again. While you didn’t put a label on whatever this was, you rest assured knowing that he felt for you what you felt for him. 

Your bliss was interrupted by the constant buzzing of your phone. Groggily you looked at the clock. It was 7am. As much as you tried to sleep, your phone wasn’t having it. Growling, you grabbed your phone. You bolted upright as you read the barrage of texts. 

Big Bro: YOU COULDN’T WARN ME FIRST?!

Mr. America: YOU COULDN’T WARN TONY FIRST - HE’S NOT SATISFIED WITH CAPPY ANYMORE HE’S GOING TO KILL ME. 

Runninoff: I am so fucking proud of you. 

Witchy Woman: I NEED DETAILS. 

Runninoff: Seriously, you’re my fucking hero. 

Mr. America: I’M IN THE VENTS WITH CLINT. I THINK I MAY ACTUALLY DIE. PLEASE BURY ME WITH CAPPY THE FIFTH...HE KILLED THE OTHERS. 

Tony’s Kryponite: Love bug, my sweet love bug, you really should’ve texted at least me first. 

As more texts of the same kept pouring in you shook Loki awake. 

“What is it, darling?”

“We’ve been found out, Tony’s on a rampage. We’ve gotta check out. Now!”

—-

The train couldn’t go fast enough. 

“I’m sure Steve is fine, righteousness doesn’t die easily,” Loki teased. 

“I should’ve left a note,” you said as that nagging guilt threatened to swallow you whole, “I thought the clones would last up to 72 hours?”

“Me too, I was certain I imbued them with enough magic,” he said concerned, “we’ll fix it!”

It wasn’t until you both got home that you realized the texts weren’t about the two of you being missing. The moment you walked through the door you saw what Tony did when he came in to apologize:

Clone Loki and Clone You were completely naked and intertwined on a chaise. 

The two of them were going at it like wild animals. Clone you had her legs straddled across his face while she went down on clone Loki. Your face felt like it was on fire and you were frozen until you realized that Loki was essentially seeing you naked. 

“OMIGOD MAKE THEM STOP,” you squealed. 

Loki made the clones disappear and the two of you stood in silence staring at the chaise your clones had ruined. 

“Well....this situation is going to be slightly tougher to fix,” Loki said not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“Oh yea,” you said smacking your lips together and shaking your head, “and Steve...is most definitely dead...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes:
> 
> 1) I realize now I should’ve asked those whose names I used if it was okay. If you want me to remove your name please let me know! If not, thank you for letting me borrow you for the story! 
> 
> 2) The Plaza’s Home Alone 2 Experiencd and everything I mentioned from the rooms to the sundae to the limo to the paint can DVDs - all of it - is legit! Check out the plaza’s website (just not the price or you’ll have habe a heart attack)
> 
> 3) Yes, I did shamelessly include Tom Hiddleston...sue me...you won’t get much. 
> 
> 4) Please comment and tell me what you think so far!


End file.
